Muro:Miguel D´Addario · PhD
thumb|395pxthumb Miguel D´Addario es Italiano, nacido en Bs. As. Es Licenciado en Periodismo, Máster en Educación Social y Doctorado en Comunicación Social por la Universidad Complutense de Madrid; ha desarrollado su experiencia en diversos campos de la docencia, desde la Formación Profesional hasta el nivel Universitario, tanto en Iberoamérica como en Europa. Investigador periodístico y de publicaciones de prensa, para medios informativos. Ha recibido premios y menciones de Asociaciones de escritores, Centros Culturales, Universidades, y sedes afines. Igualmente como Ponente, Conferenciante e Investigador, en Universidades y Centros educacionales. Autor de libros literarios publicados, de Poesía, Prosa y Cuento. A nivel formativo es Autor de una cantidad sustancial de libros educativos, de variados niveles y temarios. Sus libros son distribuidos por los cinco Continentes, de consulta asidua en la Biblioteca Nacional de España, e inscritos en los catálogos, bases bibliográficas e ISBN, Internacionales. thumb Para comunicarse con el Autor: migueldaddario@yahoo.it Algunos libros publicados del Autor: thumb Nocturnario (1996). Poesía: http://migueldaddariobooks.blogspot.com.es/2012/05/nocturnario-1996-by-mguel-daddario.html Ecosofía (1998). Prosa: http://migueldaddariobooks.blogspot.com.es/2012/05/publicado-en-1997-ediciones-amaru-bs_31.html El Informe Devs (2006). Cuento: http://migueldaddariobooks.blogspot.com.es/2012/06/el-informe-devs-sobre-el-ocaso-del.html Poemas y Sonetos de amor y unos Relatos (2008). Poesía: http://migueldaddariobooks.blogspot.com.es/2012/06/poemas-y-sonetos-de-amor-y-unos-relatos.html La Especie interfecta (2'''009). Prosa: '''http://migueldaddariobooks.blogspot.com.es/2012/06/la-especie-interfecta-2009-by-miguel.html Poemas esenciales (2010). Poesía: http://migueldaddariobooks.blogspot.com.es/2012/06/poemas-esenciales-2011-by-miguel.html Coaching Personal (2013). Autoayuda: http://migueldaddariobooks.blogspot.com.es/2013/01/coaching-personal-miguel-daddario.html Manual de oratoria (Técnicas y ejercicios): http://migueldaddariobooks.blogspot.com.es/2014/02/manual-de-oratoria-tecnicas-y.html BLOG DE LIBROS: http://migueldaddariobooks.blogspot.com.es/ thumb Blog de escritos: http://migueldaddarioblog.blogspot.com.es/ En Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/miguel.daddario.3 full|center|220 px Canal de Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=MIGUELDADDARIO Leer Entrevista en: http://abreadoquines.blogspot.com.es/2013/12/entrevista-luis-farinello-by-miguel.html center ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Miguel D' Addario is Italian , born in Buenos Aires He has a degree in Journalism, Master in Social Education and Doctorate in Social Communication from the Complutense University of Madrid , it has developed expertise in various fields of teaching, from Training to Degree level in both Latin America and Europe. It always related to the Social Communication, transited radio environments , creating and participating in radio programs , as well as in the graphic and electronic news gathering (web) , both in private and in public . He has worked on cultural and social entities. Also did investigative journalism work and press releases to media. Has entered the world of letters , and is author of books published literary , Poetry , Prose and Short Story . For his literary and journalistic work has received awards and Associations writers , cultural centers , universities, and related sites. Equally as Reporter , Lecturer and Research in Universities and educational centers . A training level is Author of a substantial amount of educational books , of varying levels and agendas . His books are in close consultation with the National Library of Spain . His teaching and pedagogical career , converged on a new vocation today as defendant in the big cities , so perfected his knowledge in the humanities and profess to arrogate as Ontological Coaching Staff and Educational . Activity reflected in his latest book, "Personal Coaching" . Editorial Lulu . Year 2013 . To contact the author: migueldaddario@yahoo.it Visit: The books of Miguel D' Addario in : http://migueldaddariobooks.blogspot.com.es/ And Abreadoquines Blog : http://abreadoquines.blogspot.com.es/ Youtube Channel : http://www.youtube.com/user/62michelangelo/videos --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- In questa pagina puoi trovare libri di Miguel D' Addario . Autore , Dr. Cs . Comunicazione ( UCM ) , Prof. dell'Università e Coach ontologico . Biografia Miguel D'Addario è italiano , nato a Buenos Aires Ha una laurea in giornalismo , Master in Educazione Sociale e il Dottorato in Comunicazione Sociale presso l'Università Complutense di Madrid , ha sviluppato competenze in diversi campi dell'insegnamento , dalla formazione a livello di laurea sia in America Latina e in Europa . E ' sempre legato alla Comunicazione Sociale , ambienti radio transitati , creando e partecipando a programmi radiofonici , nonché nella grafica e Electronic News Gathering (web ) , sia in privato che in pubblico . Ha lavorato in enti culturali e sociali . Ha fatto anche il lavoro di giornalismo investigativo e comunicati stampa ai media . È entrato nel mondo delle lettere , ed è autore di libri pubblicati letteraria , Poesia, Prosa e Short Story . Per la sua opera letteraria e giornalistica ha ricevuto premi e Associazioni scrittori, centri culturali , università e siti correlati . Altrettanto Reporter , Docente e ricerca nelle università e centri educativi . Un livello di formazione è autore di una notevole quantità di libri educativi , di diversi livelli e ordini del giorno . I suoi libri sono in stretta consultazione con la Biblioteca Nazionale di Spagna . Il suo insegnamento e la carriera pedagogica , convergenti su una nuova vocazione oggi come convenuto nelle grandi città , così perfezionato le sue conoscenze in discipline umanistiche e professano di arrogarsi come ontologica Staff Tecnico e Formazione . Attività riflette nel suo ultimo libro , " Personal Coaching " . Editoriale Lulu . Anno 2013 . Per contattare l'autore : migueldaddario@yahoo.it Visita : I libri di Miguel D' Addario a : http://migueldaddariobooks.blogspot.com.es/ E Abreadoquines Blog : http://abreadoquines.blogspot.com.es/ Youtube Channel : http://www.youtube.com/user/62michelangelo/videos ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Novedades * Fecha- Texto de novedades * Fecha- Texto de novedades Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo '''¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando * Revisa el Portal de la comunidad para ver en qué está trabajando la comunidad Artículo destacado Rellena aquí con el primer párrafo de un artículo que quieras destacar. No olvides incluir un enlace al artículo para que los visitantes puedan leerlo completo. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación